poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 8: The Captain and the Cats
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode The Captain and the Cats is the 8th Episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. While in pursuit of rescuing Whopper from the evil Captain Slaughter, the Pound Puppies and Holly meet a trio of strange cats who wanted Captain Slaughter to capture them. Plot One night, at the Pound Puppies' Secret HQ, the Pound Puppies have shipped off a lot of puppies through the underground pupway. All the puppies except for Bowser are adopted. Nose Marie takes Bowser to his doghouse because it was past his bedtime. The Pound Puppies then get a message that Bowser's new owner is coming in the morning. Meanwhile, Bowser is abducted by Captain Slaughter. A few minutes later, the Pound Puppies realized that Bowser is missing. Cooler sniffs out the footprints of Captain Slaughter and follows the scent to Captain Slaughter's truck. The truck speeds off and the Pound Puppies follow the van. They than fly to the banner and landed in some garbage cans, knocking over the banner. The banner then lands in front of the truck, causing it to crash. While Captain Slaughter isn't looking, The Pound Puppies free all of the puppies including Bowser. Cooler and Nose Marie notice a trio of cats who told them to go away. The Pound Puppies leave as Captain Slaughter gets out of his truck. Back at Katrina Stoneheart's house, Brattina and Holly went to bed as Captain Slaughter informs Katrina that the dogs have escaped. He tells Katrina that he will ship out tomorrow night with puppies. The next morning, Holly and the Pound Puppies bid Bowser and his new owner goodbye. Because of concerns that Captain Slaughter will strike again, Howler invents a trap to catch Captain Slaughter in the act. Howler demonstrates his Rube Goldberg-style trap but as it turns out, it didn't work. Cooler picks Whopper to be the security guard for the puppy pound. That night, Bright Eyes brings Whopper a cup of hot cocoa to keep him warm. Suddenly, Captain Slaughter dognaps Bright Eyes and Whopper. Later, the strange trio of cats see Captain Slaughter and were able to rescue Bright Eyes, but were too late to rescue Whopper. Captain Slaughter drives off his truck. Back at the HQ, Bright Eyes tells her story. The strange cat trio introduced themselves as the Three Mouseketeers. They told the Pound Puppies that their master, Dumas, has been kidnapped by Captain Slaughter. The Pound Puppies agreed to not only rescue Whopper but also Dumas. Meanwhile at Katrina's house, Katrina throws a going away party for Captain Slaughter. But, Captain Slaughter stayed for a short time and tells Katrina that he has to "eat and run". Back at the HQ, The Pound Puppies and The Mouseketeers plan to follow Captain Slaughter to his hideout and they did. They followed Captain Slaughter all the way to Captain Slaughter's ship. The Mouseketeers and the Pound Puppies arrive at a locked room and found Whopper and a group of other puppies and kittens. They even found Dumas, who, as it turns out, was hiding in a pipe the whole time. But the reunion was suddenly broken up back Captain Slaughter. As Cooler and Nose Marie escape, they noticed that the others are still trapped. Cooler jumps on the boat and surprises Captain Slaughter. While Captain Slaughter leaves the deck, Cooler throws the switch to make Captain Slaughter's ship to go backwards. Suddenly, Captain Slaughter traps Cooler and was about to finish off Cooler. Cooler sprays Captain Slaughter with a hose, sending Slaughter to fall aboard. Cooler then rescues the other Pound Puppies and the Mouseketeers. Back at Katrina's house, Captain Slaughter informs Katrina that the puppies and kittens he captured had escaped. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Dumas and the Mouseketeers thanked the Pound Puppies for the rescue. Then, Katrina arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound, but not before she sets off Howler's trap and was covered in molasses. Seeing all the molasses on Katrina, they decided to lick the molasses off, tickling Katrina. The Pound Puppies congratulate themselves for another mission completed. Gallery The Captain and the Cats Voice Cast for The Captain and the Cats Errors from the moment Holly said good night to Katrina, to Brattina saying the same, Catgut's Eyes are White instead of Orange. As the Captain's Truck drove away from the Pound Puppies, Nose Marie's arms is the same color as He dress, making it look like She's wearing a long-sleeve. Trivia Scrounger and Barkerville make a brief cameo appearance at the beginning of the episode. Mark Edens, the writer for this episode, was known as the writer for Exosquad and the 1981 film, The Prowler. Katrina breaks the Fourth Wall at the beginning of the episode. Clive Revill, who provided the voice of Dumas, was known as the voice of the Emperor in the 1980 film, Star Wars: Episode V- The Empire Strikes Back; as Carlo Carlucci in the 1972 film, Avanti!; and as Dr. Barrett in the 1973 film, The Legend of Hell House. In one scene, Cooler reveals that besides being a Beagle, he is also a Bloodhound and a Pointer. The song where Holly and the Pound Puppies sing goodbye to Bowser and his owner is sung to the tune of "Goodnight, Ladies", a folk song that was also featured in Meredith Wilson's Broadway musical, The Music Man. The song would be used again in Cooler, Come Back. The title of this episode "The Captain and the Cats" is a play on Rudolph Dirks' comic strip series, "The Captain and the Kids", which is another name for "The Katzenjammer Kids". Do you think the Mouseketeers and Dumas should be members of the Pound Purries in the remake of the TV Series? Ooooh! You know my weakness! Of course! No. Don't you think the Mouseketeers and Dumas have something better to do? *No Comment* Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes